


She is the Wilderness

by My_Marvel_Musings



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, So much fluff at the end!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/My_Marvel_Musings
Summary: Reader stumbles upon the X-Men while out in the woods. Professor X offers her a home, but Reader is unsure if she would be a good fit for the team. Her reassurance comes from an unlikely source. Fluff for Logan because he deserves it!





	1. Unwelcomed Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is trying to enjoy her favorite time of year in one of her many cabins, but keeps getting disturbed by wandering mutants.

The woods always had a calming effect on you. Being in nature in general was great, but there was something about wandering around a darken forest, barefoot and hearing the leaves above rustle that made you feel like you were on another plane of existence. Maybe it was because you were born in the desert and the only time you saw trees was if you walked for hours. Not that you didn't love your home land; very few people looked at the desert and saw the beauty it had to offer. But the woods.....so easy to hide if you choose to. Easy to find a place to nap, to find a stream for a drink (well, until mankind got a little too unfriendly with their damn dumping), easy to find some fresh fruit to snack on. Easy to find a cute family of deer to watch cross a random meadow or a wolf pack to run with. And best of all, the isolation the woods provided.

With every forest you visited, you built a cabin far away from where any normal person would wander off to. This time you were in upstate New York, close to the Canadian Border. It was fall and you loved the way the leaves looked in the northern states. Inside your cabin you would start a fire and begin canning all the food you had collected all over the country before coming here. This cabin had one of your larger kitchens just for this reason. Something about canning food while the outside slowly turned cold and a fire blazed indoors became the highlight of your year.

As you approached the cabin, a basket of fruit in one of your hands, you could see a figure trying to peek into the windows. A girl about your height, slender, and trying to hide her red/white hair with her green hooded jacket. You had seen her around a couple of times, but nowhere near your place. You didn't think she could live nearby as the closest building was a private school and she seemed far too old to be a student. 

Not knowing if she was a threat or not, you called one of your favorite wolves over. She heard the low growl and immediately jumped up, turning away from you as the wolf had come from the opposite direction. You could barely make out her low, Southern accent.

"Easy there, I don't mean you any harm. I was just curious about this place is all."

"Nakia, it's ok. Head back to your pack, but keep close just in case." The lady had jumped up when she heard you speak to the wolf and spun around to face you. She had bright green eyes like emeralds and her face was younger than you suspected. She couldn't be a student, but she may have been a recent graduate. "Not too many people wander this far off the trail and Nakia is very protective."

"Oh! Of course, I'm so sorry. I just teach at the school down the ways and always wanted to explore the woods but Charles said I should just let things be. I guess this is what he was meaning." She was rambling, so you held up your hand to stop her.

"Charles?"

"Professor Xavier! He runs the school. He tells the students and staff not to wander too far out into the woods as we may stumble into the wrong territory. I just thought he meant we may accidentally cross into Canada."

"He knows about me?" You had never once been inside the school. In fact the closest you had been was a hill a few miles back to get a feel of who was there and if they were a threat. You could be wrong, but it seemed like the school was made for mutants.

"Oh yeah. He said some people live nearby and that there are certain unsafe territories because of it." Unsafe territories?

"Well now you have me concerned. I am the only one who lives out here and I have never met this Charles Xavier so I'm not even sure how he knows I'm here. Though I am glad he is warning people to stay away from my cabin....even if they don't always listen." You cocked an eyebrow in her direction and she blushed.

"I'm really sorry again and I promise not to disturb you again. I'm Anna Marie, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you, Anna Marie. Now if you'll excuse me, I really need to get started on my chores." Without extending the courtesy of giving out your name, you bowed your head slightly towards her and went inside the cabin. Once the door was closed, you could hear her run off down the mountain side. You stood there for a while, contemplating the idea of moving your cabin farther away, but honestly it seemed like such a hassle. This cabin had been here for 30 years, with modern improvements added each year, and the idea of moving all of that just because of one wandering teacher just seemed excessive. You put your basket on the counter top, content with continuing your work knowing this had been a onetime occurrence.

Well, at least it should have been. Word must have reached the school about who really lived in the "forbidden" territory. First, Anna Marie came back while you were outside the cabin harvesting herbs. She had coming bearing a bouquet of daisies as a way of apologizing, which honestly seemed weird to you. The best way to apologize was to not return. You graciously accepted the flowers, but then warned her this was not a place for anyone to be and that she shouldn't stray too far from the school. She seemed hurt at this request, but nodded her head and went back to the school.

The second thing was someone knocking at your door shortly after dusk. Figuring it was Anna Marie again, you tried to put on your best polite face to tell her (in a very nice way) to fuck off your property for good! But instead, you were greeted by a man who looked like he had suffered third degree burns all over his body. Needless to say, you were deeply confused as you were not a healer and this man looked beyond saving.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?"

"So you're the wicked witch that lives up in the mountains! Aren't you supposed to be wearing a pointy hat and have warts?" He tried to walk past you into the cabin without even being invited, but you sent a small current to his chest causing him to jump back.

"Ok, let me try this again. Who the fuck are you and why are you here? And why the fuck do you think you can just wander in here?" Your eyes were glowing a silvery blue as you tried to restrain from zapping his ass with the biggest lightning bolt you could conjure.

Suddenly, a larger gentleman walked up behind the first and you immediately went on defensive mode. He was older than the first guy, clearly worked out, a former soldier judging by his walk and posture, and a good chunk of his left side was mechanical and easily blended with his skin, as if it grew from his body. Even his left eye flashed at you. "Come on, fuck stick. The Professor warned all you guys about coming up here and I got a feeling she's about to fry your ass."

"What the actual fuck is going on?!" You shouted at the both of them.

The second man looked at you. "Sorry, ma'am. The Professor has been trying to keep the knowledge of you being here a secret, but Rogue went and fucked that up by telling her boy toy she meet you out here. Now everyone wants to meet the woods witch."

"HOW THE FUCK DID HE EVEN KNOW I WAS HERE?!"

"He's never mentioned that to us, ma'am. You'll have to ask him yourself." And with that, the odd looking soldier dragged the burn victim looking man away and down the mountain side.

You closed the door behind them, grabbed an empty jar, and hurled it across the room. The shattering noise it made was beautiful and annoying all at once. After cleaning up the glass, you went to work putting everything away that you had planned to use in canning the food. It would have to wait. Tomorrow you had a school to visit.


	2. You Know Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader tries to get to the bottom of how a school professor knows of her existence.

The following morning, you dressed in black wedge boots, black jeans, a white short-sleeved button up, and a black corset-style vest over that. Grabbing a long, black coat, you headed out the door and down the mountain side, following the curve of the land so you would end up at the front door of the school instead of the back where your cabin was located. As you reached the property, it seemed to you that the school could have once been a fabulous mansion for a well-to-do family in the area. It seemed far too nice of a property to have been turned into a school.

You quietly walked up the front drive and up the stone steps that lead to a large wooden door. Almost had a horror movie vibe, if it hadn't been in the middle of the day and if you could scare that easily. The wood of the door looked rather antique, so you used caution when knocking so as to not accidentally create a hole in the center. The door swung open and in its place stood a man at least a foot taller than you, built, in jeans, a white tank top, and a red flannel shirt. He had a full beard and his long brown hair was swooped up and to the sides in a unique fashion. He was definitely easy on the eyes, though his actual eyes were hard to read. A mixture of amusement at seeing this short mutant at his door and something else was in them. Like a pain that would never leave. You didn't even have to ask to know he wasn't the professor, but you were very curious as to what a man like him was doing in a school. Was he a teacher as well?

"I take it you're here to see Charles?" He asked in a deep voice.

"He's waiting for me?"

The man smirked at this and stepped aside, holding the door open. "He figured it was only a matter of time before you came to see him."

"Amazing considering I have absolutely no idea who he is. And how this never would have come to pass if his staff had stayed off my property." You walked past him and could swear you smelt the scent of wilderness on him. He turned his head quickly in your direction as if wondering the same about yourself. His green eyes locked with your grey ones and you felt a sudden jolt. You quickly looked away when you heard wheels approaching.

"Ah, you must be _____ ______. I'm Professor Charles Xavier. Welcome to my school for gifted youngsters." An elderly bald man rolled up in a wheel chair and extended his hand out to you.

You shook it out of politeness but you could see on his face that the man wasn't fooled by your facade and knew you were here to chew him out. It was almost like he could read your mind.

"That's because I can read your mind, ____. Though I try not to abuse the privileged." He smiled kindly up at you as you jumped at this knowledge. The man had answered a question you never spoke out loud! "Now don't be too surprised. I know you have come across other mutants before, albeit I am the first telepath you have come across. By the way, this is James Howlett, but we call him Logan. He's one of the teachers here at my school."

You turned back to the man who had let you in and shook his hand as well, ignoring the warm feeling it seemed to give you. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Howlett."

"Same to you, _____." He turned partially to the Professor. "If you're ok, Charles, Piotr and I have a training class with the new students."

"Yes, thank you Logan." You watched Logan leave down the hall, noticing how he looked towards you once more as he rounded a corner. The Professor cleared his throat and you whipped your head to look at him. He smiled a gentle, genuine smile in your direction and began to roll down the hall. "Please, if you would follow me we can speak in private."

You followed him deep into the school until you came across a room with large double doors which opened up to a very nice office/classroom. He rolled behind his desk and motioned for you to sit in a chair across the way. You took the seat and opened your mouth to start, but he beats you to the punch.

"I am very sorry my staff has been bothering you. I have tried to emphasize the necessity of leaving your property alone, but I'm afraid Rogue saw in you a potential friend."

"Odd considering I barely spoke with her and never gave her my name. And the other two?"

"Well, that I am afraid is Anna Marie's fault as well as mine. When she came back the second time after bringing you the flowers, I called her into my office to explain how she was never to go over there again. Mr. Wilson was outside the door listening in and made Anna tell him everything that night. Luckily I make sure Nathan was keeping an eye on Wade whenever he tried to wander off." He let out a soft sigh and laughed. "He can be quite the handful at times."

"I can imagine. Look, Professor Xavier, I would really like to know how the hell you even knew I was out there to begin with. I'm at least 50 miles from this school!" Once again you were plagued with thoughts of moving your cabin, maybe this time across the border.

"Please, call me Charles. You see, Ms. _______, my ability to read minds has grown over the years. But we do have a piece of equipment here that helps us find mutants when they are 'out of range' for me to read. Using that machine is how I knew you weren't a danger to any of my students."

"That just seems like a giant violation of people's privacy, frankly. And also quite creepy. Welp, thanks for that insight. Now I’m definitely moving.” You stood up and made your way for the door. Just then, a man walked in who was covered head to toe in blue fur. Well that’s certainly a new one to you.

The man paused when he saw you in the office with the Professor and spoke to him. “Well you were right that she would come down to visit, although it happened far sooner than I ever imagined.”

”I’m not visiting. I came to see why you guys even knew I was here and now that the mystery is solved, I need to go pack up my cabin and get the hell out of dodge.”

”_____, this is Dr Hank McCoy, an old friend of mine and a teacher/scientist with the school.” The Professor spoke as if you had not made any move to not only leave his office, but the school in general. “Hank will be more than glad to show you around the school, at least far faster than I could.”

You looked at that teasing smile on his face and genuinely wondering if the ability to read minds caused you to lose your own. Clearly he had to see, nay READ, that you weren’t staying for a tour of this school? “No need, Professor. I remember the way out. Please, don't ever try to visit again."

Before either man could say anymore, you were out the door and down the hall. You were almost to the front door when someone tried to tackle you. In just a matter of seconds, you had spun around to grab your attacker around the neck as you both fell backwards. You threw him up and over you as you rolled once you hit the floor, instantly in a crouched position. Your attacker was in all red, including a red and black full mask. What the actual hell?

"You're leaving? Already? But you haven't even seen the school yet! Can you at least show me your cabin? I was going to look at it the last time I was there, but fucking Cable had to haul me away."

Your eyes grew wide as you realized this was the man who had looked like a burn victim. Interesting way to hide all of that. "What fresh hell made you think it was a good idea to tackle a mutant, you moron?!"

Oddly enough, you felt you could see it when he rolled his eyes at you. That mask was very expressive. "We're all mutants here, dumbass! That's what this school is for! Jeez, did the Professor not tell you anything?!"

"A school for mutants? Well that explains all the activity I've seen from my cabin. But my point still stands, idiot! Being a mutant doesn't make you immortal! I could have ripped your head off!"

"Eh, I've had worse. Some of us are immortal....well close to it anyway. I can't die, neither can the werewolf over there. OW!" Logan had come into the room and stabbed Wade in the arm with a metal claw that seemed to sprout from his closed fist. "What the hell, man?!"

"Weren't you told to leave her alone?" He grumbled at the red masked man. "Christ, Wade. Get your head out of your ass and go bother Cable."

"Fuck you, old man!" He shouted bravely. Wade them proceeded to scream like a little child and run off once Logan produced two more claws on the same fist. "Cable, save me!"

You just stood there, trying to take in the whole scene that had just played out in front of your eyes. Taking a deep breath, you turned towards Logan. "You willing live in this nut house?"

"It wasn't so bad until Wilson showed up. He was a mercenary before he got cancer and was pretty much turned into the asshole you just saw."

"If that's what cancer does to a body, I'm glad I can't get sick."

Logan snorted. "No, it was Wilson trying to find a cure that caused that. Some sick fucks were torturing people to activate their X Gene."

"Yikes. Welp, I guess I'm glad my mutation showed up naturally then." You turned to face Logan, trying your best to keep you face neutral. "It was nice to meet you, Mr. Howlett. If you'll excuse me, though, I apparently have a 3-ring circus to move away from."

He just nodded at you, but you could tell he had something on his mind. It was clear he was a man of few words, much about him just screamed loner and independent from the way he stood to how he tried to keep his face closed off. You couldn't figure out why he was amongst this crazy group.

You reached for the door, but you just couldn't stop yourself. Mysteries always bothered you when left unsolved and he was the biggest one so far. "May I ask you something, Mr. Howlett?"

"As long as you call me Logan."

"Fair enough. Logan, why do you live here?  I mean, it's not like I know you at all but you don't strike me as the kind of person who would live with such....insanity. On any level." He nodded at that.

"Well, for a long time I was on my own. I stumbled upon this place when I was in a bad situation. At one point I couldn't remember most of my life. But Charles was kind enough to take me in and try to fill in the holes in my memory until most of them came back. He's like a father figure...to a lot of people here." You could see he was referring to himself, but he was caught off guard revealing so much to a stranger.

"That's certainly a good enough reason," You gave a light laugh. "Thank you. Goodbye, Logan."

"Goodbye, ______." He stood in the doorway and watched you walk back into the woods.


	3. Please Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Reader tries to leave to regain her solitude, members of the X-Men try to get her to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed that this sort of has the feeling of my last story so I will try to quickly change that!

It took no time at all to reach you cabin once again, but there you faced a problem. While you had cleaned up most of the equipment, you still had food waiting for the final phase of being processed. Part of you just wanted to say fuck it and toss it all out and part of you knew you would be pissed at yourself later since some of the fruit was only available once a year. Sighing to yourself, you finished the food as you tried to pack as many boxes as possible. You tried to reason with myself as to why you were leaving. Being alone for 100 years had set you in your ways. 

But you found your movements slow to a crawl as you thought back on the day. Yeah, most of them were out of their mind. But Logan....there was something about him that just got under your skin. And you had no idea as to why. The man and you had barely spoken more than a few words towards each other. He was clearly a mystery and you had a deep desire to unravel it. However, that meant actually spending time at that school and you only interacted with other people when necessary so you didn't become completely feral. 

A sharp knock on the door pulled you out of your thoughts. Cautiously you opened it up and found a couple standing there. The gentleman was about the same height as Logan with light brown hair and reflective sunglasses. The woman had kind eyes with fiery red hair framing her face. Both were dressed closely alike in that annoying ways couples could sometimes be: matching jeans and t-shirts (though at least those were different colors). You didn't have to guess to know they had come up from the school. God, they were like cockroaches!

"Hello, _____. My name is Jean Grey and this is my husband, Scott Summers. We're-"

"Teachers from the school." You finished for them. "Let's just cut to the chase: how many of you fucking fucks are going to keep coming to my cabin? It used to be so peaceful and quiet around here and now I can't go more than an hour without someone from your school banging on my door. All because one of your teachers wandered a little too far."

"Christ, she's just like Logan. Why the hell does the Professor want her?" You heard Scott mumble. 

"Spoiler alert: people tend to get annoyed when their privacy gets constantly invaded without even a simple invite. I just want to pack in peace, for fuck sake!" You practically growled at him.

Jean was far calmer than her husband. “_____, we don’t mean any harm and we’re sorry to disturb you. We just wanted to let you know that if you ever find your way back here again you are always welcomed at the school. Charles would like to apologize again and say that if you choose to stay, no one will come to the cabin anymore without your permission.....well, except for Wade. We have warned and threatened him, but he rarely listens. In that regard you are welcome to do as you please, he will heal just fine.”

You frowned at the two teachers, desperately wanting to spare yourself all the packing and moving but also not wanting to test if these people would be true to their word. Though the promise would give you a chance to see Logan more.....assuming he ever left the school grounds. Jean tried to hide a smile when that thought went through your head. You caught it and immediately squinted your eyes.

”How many telepaths are at that school?!”

Scott whipped his head to look at his wife as she gave a small laugh. “Currently only myself and the professor. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry, it’s just the thought was kind of loud.”

”Aaannnndddd we’re done here! Thank you and goodnight.” And with that, you slammed the door in their face. Christ, not even your thoughts were private anymore?! You walked back to the kitchen and finished processing the last of the food. But now came a larger dilemma: trying to move everything to a new cabin. Yeah, you could always ask the wolves to guard the cabin until you were done, but you didn't like abusing your powers in that way.

Well after dark you left the cabin and began to wander towards the Canadian border, deciding to leave the cabin in good hands -er paws, of the wolf pack that had essentially adopted you. Nakia's mate, Fenrir, followed you on your journey. You made good time, him plowing through streams while you jumped them in one bound. Just as you approached the boarder, Fenrir instantly jumped to your side, his hackles raised. You couldn't see anyone, but like Fenrir you could smell that something was off. Suddenly, a large form leaped out and tried to tackle the wolf! Fenrir was quick and easily moved out of the way, turning on his feet to strike at the attacker's neck. You heard the sound of knives being unsheathed and tackled the figure yourself. You both rolled down the mountain side, neither getting a good foothold over the other. Finally, you called a bolt of lightning down to land two feet from your heads. That stopped the attacker dead in his tracks. You pinned him down and produced a small ball of fire in the palm of your hand to properly see; while you had night vision, it wasn't nearly as good as Fenrir's.

"Logan?!" You stared down in puzzlement. You were both breathing hard from the fight and you could feel his chest move beneath you as you used one foot to pin his wrist and you knee to pin his other bicep, your body a few inches above his, one of your hands above your head with a small flame dancing while the other was at his throat.

"Sorry, kid. Didn't mean to scare you. I just like to walk the woods at night sometimes and noticed you were too. I wasn't going to bother you, but I saw that wolf follow a few minutes behind. He seemed tame but then I heard him start to growl." The knives you had heard were his claws and you watched as he slowly brought them back into his body, no doubt as a sign of peace.

Slowly you stood and moved so he could finally sit up. "Yeah, that's because he heard you following us. He came along as extra protection."

Logan remain sitting as he eyed the wolf. "Odd choice for a pet."

"He's not a pet. His pack lives close to my cabin and we have a mutual arrangement. I protect his pack and help provide food during the tougher months and they in return protect myself and my cabin." Just then, Fenrir came up and whimpered while nudging at your arm. Looking down, you saw that one of Logan's claws had scratched through the jacket and sliced your arm. "Damnit, this was my favorite jacket."

Logan's eyes grew wide. "Oh man, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to fight you, it's just instinct took over when you tackled me. Shit. If we hurry we can have Hank or Jean fix you up at the mansion."

"It's ok, I promise. By morning there won't even be a scar. I'm more vexed by the loss of this jacket. It was a one of a kind and the creator is long since dead." You sighed, not thrilled that you would have to put your scouting party for a new cabin location on hold. But nature powers or no, you shouldn't be dripping blood all over the woods. "Come on, Fenrir. Let's get you back to your pack." 

"Wait," Logan gently reached for your good arm and Fenrir pulled his lips back in a snarl. "It's my fault you got hurt. Can I please walk you back?"

You gave a small smile and stroked behind Fenrir's ear to calm him down. "Sure. But honestly, it's not your fault. I completely understand."

Letting the flame in your palm die out, you made your way through the forest back to the cabin, Fenrir walking between Logan and yourself. "I'm guessing wolfy doesn't quite trust me yet. Can't say I blame him."

Laughing, you reached over and scratched the wolf's ear. "Fenrir is just protective is all. You did try to tackle him. Though I do appreciate the gesture. It's been a while since someone has tried to protect me."

He wouldn't look at you, but you could tell you had embarrassed him with your gratitude. This man was becoming more and more of a puzzle as time went on. Before dawn you reached the cabin, Nakia sitting at the door. She bounced over to sniff at Fenrir and your arm, then looked at Logan before looking back at you. You had to laugh at her almost human expression. "It's ok, I promise. It was all a misunderstanding. Take Fenrir and head on home. It'll be a couple of days before I try again."

You watched as the two wolves walked off into the distance before you turned towards the cabin. As you walked to the door, you slowly began to peel off the jacket saving the injured arm for last. You winced as the sleeve refused to come off due to the dried blood. Well hell, this will be fun. Just then Logan put his hand on yours to stop you from yanking the sleeve off in one motion.

"It'll hurt less if you run it under water. Jacket's ruined anyway, right?" You could see how sorry he was in his eyes.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I can just get so impatient sometimes. Hundred years old and sometimes I have the patience of a 6 year old on red bull." You reached for the door, but Logan beat you to it. He held it open for you and then hesitated in the doorway. "It's ok, Logan. You're already here and clearly concerned for my arm. You might as well come in a see that there is nothing to worry about."

He nodded his head and closed the door behind him, slowly following you to the kitchen where you began to run warm water into the sink. Very slowly you managed to get the sleeve from your arm and tossed the offending jacket into the open fireplace where it hissed and smoked. You then washed all the dried blood off to see what you had predicted: the gash was now a bright pink line down your bicep. In a few hours you wouldn't even know anything had been there. Reaching into the fridge, you pulled out two beers and handed one to Logan who raised his eyebrows at you.

"Yeah, I know it's almost dawn, but I've had a weird night and I plan to go to sleep after this. If you have to teach today, I understand." You popped the beer open and took a swig. Logan followed closely after.

"No, most of the students are leaving on a field trip today and I didn't want to chaperone. I'll leave that to Scott and Jean."

You frowned at those names. "Those two are...."

Logan laughed, "yeah, we know. They are like the annoyingly perfect couple, Prom King and Queen."

"No argument here." An awkward pause and then you brain-to-mouth filter decided to go to bed before you. "So you have claws? Metal ones?"

"Yeah, they were originally bone, but I was.....part of an experiment."

"Say no more, it's really none of my business."

"What about you? You clearly can heal and control fire?"

"The main elements: earth, air, fire, water; also animals and the weather. Some animal instincts as well as strength and speed. I'm like a human mother nature.....that is just old. You? Or are your claws it?"

"I have animal senses as well, super strength and speed, the claws, and I can heal also, though faster than you." He produced a claw and gave himself a cut on his arm similar to yours. It closed and healed in seconds.

"Show off." He laughed at your faux pouting. "Well it's nice to meet another mutant with similar abilities. I always felt so alone when I was younger."

"Same here, kid. You should stick around and meet some of the team. Will make you feel less alone, trust me. Thanks again for the beer. I'll let you get some sleep." He got up and you followed him to the door.

"Hey Logan," he turned around and you planted a quick kiss on his cheek, reveling in his shocked look. "Thanks again for trying to save me. Don't be a stranger."

"Uh, yeah. Not a problem." He managed to mutter before starting to head back to the school. Maybe you will stay here after all.


	4. Making New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Reader start to develop an close relationship as Reader delays leaving the area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being way shorter than I anticipated, but I like this short, kinda fluffy work. More stories out soon!

Since the night of your run in with Logan, you kept finding reasons not to finish packing or wander the woods looking for a new cabin location. The wolves could tell something was up and each night they came to look in the window and judge you. Nakia even began to scratch at the door in an effort to get you to come outside. You couldn't really explain why you kept putting it off and staying around the cabin more. 

Then Logan started coming by. It was slowly at first, starting off with bringing you a broken-in, brown leather jacket that felt amazing but was a little big on you. When you looked at him in confusion, he actually blushed as he looked down.

"I felt bad about your favorite jacket so I brought you mine. I figured up here in the woods you may need it more than I do."

Smiling, you pushed the sleeves up so you could give him a hug. "Thank you, Logan. That was really sweet of you. But really, it's ok. You don't need to try to replace my jacket."

He just shook his head. "If it wasn't for my stupidity, you'd still have your jacket. Please take this one."

"Heroic stupidity," You laughed and hugged him again.

Then he found other reasons to stop by: Piotr had grown too many pumpkins and they had to keep Wade from trying to chuck them at Cable, there were left over scraps from a bbq and he wanted to bring them as a peace offering to the wolf pack, he chopped too much for firewood did you need any? Finally, you told Logan he didn't need an excuse and that he could come by whenever he wanted just make sure he knocked on the door first, otherwise he would end up like Baby Hands McGee back at the mansion (Wade kept getting either parts or his whole hand ripped off for trying to take your food). Logan laughed and agreed.

What started as randomly stopping by to see if you needed anything turned into dinner at your cabin every Friday night to dinner almost every night at your place. You grew comfortable around each other and began to talk about your pasts. You learned how his claws became metal and how his dick of a brother still showed up from time to time to try to corrupt him again.

You told him how you were from an area now known as Arizona, but when you were born it was barely a territory. Your mother had been Mexican and your father a white settler who was supposed to be passing through until he met her. They had to move away from your mother's town as interracial relationships were illegal back then. You had had siblings, but you were the only mutant of the family and it had hurt to outlive all of them.

You grew close as you ate and talked well into each night, with Logan heading back to the mansion sometime before dawn. Eventually, you started going to the mansion of your own will. With Logan's help, you brought down several jars of your canned food for the school's kitchen. You meet each member of the team known as the X-Men as well as some of the students. You could see why The Professor had started the school and really admired him for making such a leap forward for society. He always had a big smile on his face when he saw Logan and you standing together as you passed out things you had brought down from the cabin. 

"Thank you, _____ for bringing all this food." Charles smiled up at you.

"Well, I want to lie and say it would go to waste but something tells me you know why Logan hasn't been in the mansion for dinner lately." You both laughed at this.

"You're good for him, you know? He's become less isolated around the team and wants to help out more. Maybe you should move down here and join the team. You also manage to be the only one to put the fear of God into Wade."

You laughed at that, "thank you, but I'm not so sure I'm ready for a move like that. While I do enjoy having Logan around, I'm still not comfortable around larger groups."

Charles nodded at that, a smile on his face as Logan helped you grab the now empty boxes and head back to the cabin to make dinner. As you cooked, Logan poured you a glass of wine while he helped himself to a beer from the fridge. You talked about his classes and about Charles' offer for you to move into the mansion.

Logan frowned at this. "As much as it would be nice to see you more often, I like you being here. Gives me an excuse to escape the constant noise and craziness."

"Yeah, I can imagine being around Wade as much as you are would wear down on your soul after a while." Laughing, you made your plates and you sat at the table to eat and watched as the day turned to night outside the windows.

"Did you get enough food? There's still plenty on the stove."

Logan groaned, "I always end up stuffing myself stupid when I come over here. Why do you have to be such a good cook?!"

You laughed at Logan's fake pain as you popped a piece of a roll into your mouth. "You can't fool me with that bitching. Coming over here to eat all my food then brag to the people in the mansion about all the home cooking you've been eating. Fucking Wade tried to steal a can of my peaches the other day because of you. How long did it take him to grow that finger back?"

"He's still on it. Right now we're all getting flipped off by a baby finger and it's hilarious." Logan grinned, clearly pleased with the daily sight of Wade not having a middle finger.

You had moved to the couch and sat in front of the fire place, slightly touching as you relaxed. Logan had an arm slung over the back of the couch behind your head while one of your legs was pressed up to his. Each time he visited, your personal space became smaller and smaller. While you certainly weren’t going to argue it, you also had no idea how to handle it. It had been at least 20 years since your last relationship; you felt rusty as hell and for all you knew you were reading the signals wrong.

Logan broke the silence. "_____, I really enjoy coming here and I really love spending time with you. So few people understand what it's like to have lived as long as we have and the pain that comes with it."

"Honestly, I almost didn't stay. I was so damn annoyed at first with everyone popping up when they damn well pleased like this was a club house. I was actually looking for new places to hide my cabin the night we ran into each other."

"I'm glad you didn't leave, and frankly I hope you never do." Before you could respond, your face was in his hands and he was pressing a gentle kiss to your lips. You easily melted into his touch and you spent a few minutes kissing on the couch.

"Well I can't really fight an argument like that, now can I?" You asked once you broke apart. "Guess I'll just have to stay right where I am. As long as you're staying too."

"Kid, you've got me here as long as you want." He pulled you in for another kiss.


End file.
